I Will Always Find A Way Back To You!
by Lady Skye 1992
Summary: I..I'm not ready to be a father..." What happens when Meggie and Farid re-meet after five years and one thing leads to another? Meggie becomes pregnant, that's what happens. Join the two on their struggling journey. Please read and review. No Flames!
1. No This Cannot Happen

**PROLOG**

**Meggie's Point of View**

I was being pulled away from Farid and Dustfinger. "FARID!" I kept yelling his name but he only ignored me. He was right next to Dustfinger, trying to help him escape the men with knives. The man who was pulling me away from my two friends was none other than Cheeseface. "Let me go!" I yelled into his face but he only laughed, dragging me away from the campfire. "Farid!" I yelled again but he only looked at me with sad eyes that seemed to say _I'm sorry but I need to help him. _I bowed my head and was dragged away from Farid, Dustfinger, and my family forever.

**Chapter One**

**Meggie's Point of View**

Five years. That was how long I had been away. I was now eighteen years old and a slave. My mind had long since forgotten the people that I was forced to leave behind. I couldn't remember them at all, except for the boy. I had loved him but he let me go and my heart had hardened to him. I could never forgive him for allowing Cheeseface to kidnap me. For the first month or two I cried over him but now I couldn't allow a tear to escape for if I did, it would result in a terrible beating. I hated the way that I was treated but I could do nothing against it. I had prayed every night that someone would save me but nobody did. I was just drifting off to sleep, a fitfull sleep, when I felt someone shaking my shoulders, roughly. "Wh-what?" I asked the person. "Meggie?" it asked. "What?" I replied, sitting up. "I've come to rescue you. Do you remember me?" "No...no I hate you!" "I'm sorry for not helping you. I couldn't. One of those...those men grabbed my neck and was going to break it...but...but Dustfinger, he killed that man and I...I owed him a ton."

**A/N:Tell me what you think so far in reviews and i might go on with this.**


	2. Please Come

**Chapter Two**

**Farid's Point of View**

Five years was a long time. Not a moment has passed that I didn't think of what I had done to her. She was my world, my love, and I had let Cheeseface and those men take her away from me. Granted Dustfinger was in trouble and I still owed him for saving my life, but I let her go. I knew not where she was or how she was. I couldn't remember her well but I knew she was my true love. _Please, allow me to find her. _I had prayed over and over again until I had finally given up.

I was walking down the dirt road-Dustfinger had long left me to wander in the night-when I heard two people talking about a fair-haired girl being a good slave to her master and had never run away. I moved closer to the two people-most likely men-and waited for them to continue. The tallest said that Orpheus had sold her to a wealthy merchant five years ago. The short man laughed and asked if she was as pretty as he had heard and the other told him yes. _Meggie. She's here. I'll be able to make it up to her finally. _I quickly walked off to Roxanne's house. She didn't like me-and never would from her dirty looks-but allowed me to live in her house. Though I was twenty-three I still never left Dustfinger's side.

It took me three hours the next day to search all of the wealthy merchants' houses but I finally found the right one. The first time she came out of the house my breath caught. She had looked beautiful though she was a servant. She was a captive like her mother had been and her hair had darked to the dirty-fair color of her mother's. I was restless as I waited for the middle of the night. It took me a long time to figure out my plan and that kept my mind working for most of the time. Finally midnight came and I climbed up the side of the tall house. I knew where she slept for I had seen her in the second floor window.

I climbed in the window and quietly walked to the bed in which she was sleeping. She looked so peaceful. I shook her shoulders, wishing to wake her. "Wh-what?" she asked me. "Meggie?" I asked. "What?" she replied, sitting up. "I've come to rescue you. Do you remember me?" "No...no I hate you!" "I'm sorry for not helping you. I couldn't. One of those...those men grabbed my neck and was going to break it...but...but Dustfinger, he killed that man and I...I owed him a ton." "Owed him a ton!?!? I was being kidnapped. You hardly thought of me while you were...you were helping him! I won't go with you. I refuse to, even if it means not seeing Mo or...or Resa again. I hate you!" "I know and I'm sorry, but please. You're parents...they need you. Silvertongue's been hurt and Roxanne can't help him. His only wish is to see you...again." "Mo's hurt? I...I must go and see him. Fine...I'll...I'll go with you, but only to see Mo and Resa again." I nodded in reply and for the first time in five years I was with Meggie-my love-again.


	3. She is the One

**Chapter Three**

**Meggie's Point of View**

We had been walking through the Wayless Wood for over an hour when Farid finally stopped. I quickly sat on the ground, exhausted from the long walk. I was too tired to talk. I was also mad because the one boy that I had ever loved hadn't thought to save me from my predicament until five years had passed. Five years! And now he just convinces me to go with him. Of course Mo was hurt and I had to help him. He was my father for crying out loud. "Farid...how is Resa?" I mumbled. "She's...she's fine." "What aren't you telling me? Is something wrong with her? Who hurt her? Tell me." "She's not hurt. Silvertongue would kill me if he wasn't the one to tell you the good news." "What news? I have a right to know." "I...I can't tell you. Silvertonge and your mother would kill me." "Fine. How's Dustfinger?" "Retired." "Oh." "Yeah...Meggie you're tired...get some rest..and I promise I won't let anything take you away...ever." "I'm not that tired...I want to get to Mo and Resa as soon as possible." "I understand but you won't want to be dead on your feet when we get there no do you?" "I...I suppose I could use a few hours of sleep...but only three or four..then awaken me so we can get going..okay?" "Alright then. Sleep well." "G'night Farid."

As soon as I lay down I was asleep. The ground was covered with broken branches but was comfortable. As comfortable as my bed back at Elinor's house. The trees above gave perfect shelter from the rain that started soon after I fell asleep.

**Farid's Point of View**

She was so beautiful walking in the moonlight. Her beauty was so captivating that I couldn't stop staring. I saw that she was swaying from exhaustion. I quickly stopped and she sat down. I could tell that she was still angry at me for letting Cheeseface take her away. "Farid...how is Resa?" she mumbled. "She's...she's fine." "What aren't you telling me? Is something wrong with her? Who hurt her? Tell me." "She's not hurt. Silvertongue would kill me if he wasn't the one to tell you the good news." "What news? I have a right to know." "I...I can't tell you. Silvertonge and your mother would kill me." "Fine. How's Dustfinger?" "Retired." "Oh." "Yeah...Meggie you're tired...get some rest..and I promise I won't let anything take you away...ever." "I'm not that tired...I want to get to Mo and Resa as soon as possible." "I understand but you won't want to be dead on your feet when we get there no do you?" "I...I suppose I could use a few hours of sleep...but only three or four..then awaken me so we can get going..okay?" "Alright then. Sleep well." "G'night Farid."

As soon as she lay down I could hear her slow breathing. She was asleep. I lay down only a small bit away from her and fell asleep. This was better than being back in my home world.


	4. This Sucks

**Chapter Four**

**Meggie's Point of View**

Farid and I woke at noon the next day and were on our way a half hour later. I knew that I had to get to Mo and Resa so I didn't pick a fight with him. There was one question on my mind that I just had to ask him. When we stopped for the night, I watched as Farid caught two rabbits. After we ate and were just sitting around the fire I gathered the needed courage and asked, "Farid? How...how many times over the past 5 years have you thought of me?"

"Too many to count. A day didn't go by without me thinking of you. I was always planning on how to find you and get you out of your prison. I always was thinking of you. I am hoping that you will forgive me. It may take time and I hope that you will let me earn your trust back. I am truly sorry for letting you go..."

"Thank you. That's what I needed to hear. Farid...I do trust you...it's just that you didn't try to save me. You never looked my way a second time..."

"I know. That was the worst night of my life. I never let myself forget what happened. I will always remember and try to _never_ repeat it."

"Thank you." was all I said as I ran across to him and tackled him. He fell on the ground and I was on top of him. We were kissing softly at first then passionately. The one kiss held 5 years of love from both of us.

Soon we moved into a copse of trees where there was more privacy. As we were kissing I started to remove Farid's shirt but something stopped me. I looked up and instead of seeing him, I saw something else.

**Farid's Point of View**

We had already eaten when Meggie asked me, "Farid? How...how many times over the past 5 years have you thought of me?"

"Too many to count. A day didn't go by without me thinking of you. I was always planning on how to find you and get you out of your prison. I always was thinking of you. I am hoping that you will forgive me. It may take time and I hope that you will let me earn your trust back. I am truly sorry for letting you go..."

"Thank you. That's what I needed to hear. Farid...I do trust you...it's just that you didn't try to save me. You never looked my way a second time..."

"I know. That was the worst night of my life. I never let myself forget what happened. I will always remember and try to _never_ repeat it."

"Thank you." was all she said as she ran across to me and tackled me. I fell on the ground and she was on top of me. We were kissing softly at first then passionately. The one kiss held 5 years of love from both of us.

Soon we moved into a copse of trees where there was more privacy. As we were kissing, something pulled me off of her. That thing put some type of board on her. When she looked up she saw the person holding me up in the air.

"Well little fire eater I see you have a girlfriend." said someone. I tried to get away but couldn't.

"Let Farid go you...you jackass." yelled Meggie. I saw her kick out at the person. I squirmed and was free instantly.

"Ow. That hurt you little...witch. Farid tell her to stop thrashing on the ground." said the man.

"How...how do you know me?" I asked.

"You mean you don't recognize me?"

"No...unless...DUSTFINGER! Wow, you look different. What did you do to your face? I mean it looks great."

"Dustfinger? I..I haven't seen you in so long!" Meggie said, blushing. "I'm sorry for kicking you. I thought..."

"It's not that bad. I can understand why you were scared. My apologies for scaring you and Farid here."

"So how's Roxanne?" I asked, not really caring.

"She's fine. She and I have a son now. He's four and a half. Very smart lad too."

"Yeah, um, Dustfinger why did you decide to interrupt us?" I asked.

"Well Silvertongue would have killed me if I allowed a boy that I cared after hurt his daughter. He actually sent me to find you two. Apparently you were supposed to be there yesterday. Did you already...?"

"No. You interrupted."

"Can we just get going? I can't wait to see Mo and Resa again." asked Meggie.

**Dustfinger's Point of View**

I had been following their trail for more than a day now. The two probably got lost. _Why do I have to look for them? I have a boy to teach now. I'm busier than Silvertongue and Resa. Of course they have someone to take care of too now._ I was walking along a fresh trail when I saw the markings of a fresh camp. It was soon after that I saw the two disappearing into a copse of trees. _Dammit. He's going to get into trouble with Silvertongue if I don't stop them. That boy's hormones need to control themselves. _I ran to the copse of trees and pulled the boy off of her before anything got started.

Meggie looked up and stared angrily.

"Well little fire eater I see you have a girlfriend." I said. He tried to get away but couldn't.

"Let Farid go you...you jackass." yelled Meggie. I saw her kick out at the me. He squirmed and was free instantly.

"Ow. That hurt you little...witch. Farid tell her to stop thrashing on the ground." I said.

"How...how do you know me?" He asked.

"You mean you don't recognize me?"

"No...unless...DUSTFINGER! Wow, you look different. What did you do to your face? I mean it looks great."

"Dustfinger? I..I haven't seen you in so long!" Meggie said, blushing. "I'm sorry for kicking you. I thought..."

"It's not that bad. I can understand why you were scared. My apologies for scaring you and Farid here."

"So how's Roxanne?" He asked.

"She's fine. She and I have a son now. He's four and a half. Very smart lad too."

"Yeah, um, Dustfinger why did you decide to interrupt us?" he asked.

"Well Silvertongue would have killed me if I allowed a boy that I cared after hurt his daughter. He actually sent me to find you two. Apparently you were supposed to be there yesterday. Did you already...?"

"No. You interrupted."

"Can we just get going? I can't wait to see Mo and Resa again." asked Meggie.

"Yes." I said. We left as soon as they had packed up their small camp.


	5. Reunited

**Chapter Five**

**Meggie's Point of View**

I was finally going to see Mo and Resa. I had waited for 5 long, miserable years. Yet I wasn't as happy as I should have been. Something was wrong and Dustfinger and Farid weren't telling me. "Please?" I asked for the millionth time. We were walking down a path that lead to the farmlands.

"No Meggie. For the last time we cannot tell you. Your mother and father would want to tell you themselves." replied Dustfinger. He looked tired. Farid was just looking ahead, angry that he and I were interrupted. I was mad too because I had realized that I loved Farid. I made an angry face and continued walking. As I was walking, quickly, my dress caught in a low branch.

"Damn it all." I yelled. Dustfinger looked at me in shock. "What?" I asked.

"Did you just cuss? Girls don't do that here." he replied.

"Ok. How much longer until we get there?"

"We are there. Your parents' house is over there." he said pointing south. I nodded and we walked to where he had pointed. Dustfinger knocked on the door then stepped back.

"Who is it?" called a voice inside.

"Silvertongue, I have a surprise for you and Resa." answered Dustfinger.

"Dustfinger, you old mole. How's the boy?" asked Mo opening the door. "Who's this?" he asked noticing me.

"H-hello Mo. Did you miss me?" I asked, starting to cry.

"M-M-Meggie? Is...is that you?" he asked.

"Yes Mo it's me."


	6. The Truth Comes Out

**Chapter Six**

**Mo's Point of View**

"Yes Mo. It's me." said the stranger. She looked oddly familiar but different all the same. How could my daughter have grown so much in the past five years?

"Is..it really?" I asked, stupidly. She just smiled. She looked a lot like her mother but different still. "My. You look different than when you were only...only thirteen."

She looked up at the sound of a cry. "What's that?" she asked. She didn't know about the baby.

"Meggie, it's your little brother."

"WHAT!" she yelled. "That's wonderful Mo."

"Mortimer, who is that?" called Resa.

"Come out and see for yourself, dearest." I called back. My daughter was back with me at last. And I had Dustfinger and Farid to thank.

"Mortimer, who is this? I feel like I know her fr-. M-Meggie? Is tha-that you?" My wife asked.

"Yes Resa. I'm back at...at long last." Meggie cried. She ran to us and hugged us hard. Five years worth of emotions came out in that one moment. Then our senses noticed Dustfinger and Farid standing in the doorway.

"Dustfinger, how can I thank you enough? You brought my little girl home." I said to my friend.

"Think nothing of it. It was all the boy here." he replied.

"Thank you Farid. I owe you a lot."

"No problem, Silvertongue. I had a debt to pay myself." He replied. "Come on Dustfinger, let's leave them alone. They have a lot of catching up to do." And with that the boy and his mentor left.

**Meggie's Point of View**

"No problem, Silvertongue. I had a debt to pay myself." Farid said to my father. "Come Dustfinger, let's leave them alone. They have a lot of catching up to do." Then they left me alone with Mo, Resa, and my brother. I didn't want to be alone with them. There was too many bad memories when I'd been alone with them. Too many bad memories.

"Megs, where the HELL were you these five years!" yelled Mo. He was always angry at me for some reason or another. I never was enough to please him.

"I...I'm sorry Mo. It's not...not my fault...really." I stammered. He had fire in his eyes. Another bad night at home.

"SORRY DON'T CUT IT. YOU WERE GONE FOR FIVE GODDAMN YEARS! YOU LEFT ME TO DO THE WORK THAT YOU WERE ASSIGNED TO DO! YOU WERE OUT HAVING FUN WHILE I WAS WORKING AND TAKING CARE OF YOUR MOTHER! NOW WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU?" he yelled.

"I...I was being...held cap-captive by...by someone...that I don't...don't know. I tried to get...get back...but I...couldn't. Please believe me..I tried." I stammered, looking at my mother for help. She only looked down, ashamed. Before I was able to look away I felt a slap across my face and a blow to the stomach that sent me sailing backward into the wall.

"Oi, what right do you have yelling at her like that?" asked someone from the doorway.

"Get out of my house! You're the one who sent her away." yelled Mo. I looked up and saw Farid standing there, with menace in his eyes and anger on his face.

"Meggie, are you alright?" he asked me. I tried to shake my head but Mo blocked his view.

He said, "of course she's alright. What do you think I am, an abuser?"

"Yes I do, sir. Step out of my way before I set your house on fire. Meggie's coming with me and you'll like it." Farid replied, pushing Mo out of his way. He walked over to me and picked me up in both arms. He walked past Mo, and through the door.

"DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK! YOU'RE A LYING PIECE OF SHIT AND YOU AREN'T WELCOME HERE ANYMORE!"

Farid just walked away. When we were far away he asked me, "Megs are you alright?"

"No. I'm not alright. I hoped things would be different than before I left. He always did this...when I'd...I'd mis-misbehave. I was always being a nuisance.


	7. I Can't

**THIRD PERSON POINT OF VIEW**

**Chapter Seven**

"Meggie, I'm so sorry that I never knew about this." Farid said, as he helped Meggie walk away from the house.

"It's not your fault. I never told anyone. I'm sorry you had to find out like this."

"Meggie...Meggie..Meggie." he whispered as he drew her close to him. "He never loved you. I know someone who does though."

"Who?"

Farid took hold of her arms and whispered, "me." With that he pulled her into a deep, passionate kiss.

"Farid..." she whispered against his mouth.

"What?"

"I...can't."

"Why?"

"I..I want to but..I can't."

Kissing her again he started to move toward the clearing. "Why?"

"Farid...please..." she whispered, pushing him away.

"Meggie, why can't you?"

"Because...I...I can't. I can't tell you why."

"Is it because of what happened for five years?"

"Kinda."

"You can trust me..I'll never hurt you again..I promise."

"I know.."

He started kissing her, and she kissed back. Soon things were heating up between the two and they removed one piece of clothing after another until they were both naked.

**A/N: dun dun dun. review please. i have no clue on how to go on with the next chapter but i'll figure it out. thanks to all the reiviewers. Extra Holdiay snacks for you.**


	8. Makeshift House

**Third Person POV**

Meggie and Farid awoke hours after the sun went down. They had fallen asleep after the first round was over. Farid watched her sleeping and didn't want to wake her, but knew that he had to, for they were going home. He knew that she needed to eat more too, because she was skinnier than the branch that he used to poke a camp fire with. He gently gathered their clothes and put them on the ground. He shook her and smiled when she swatted his hand away. "Come on Meggs. Time to get dressed." he kept shaking her until she yelled for him to shove the clothes up his ass. "Come on. Dustfinger's waiting for us. It's already past..." he looked up at the sky. No moon or stars to tell him what time it was. "...midnight." It was a long shot, but he couldn't be too wrong. She sullenly got up and dressed herself in the dingy dress that her master had made her wear at his house. She didn't like it then and she hated it now.

They walked in silence at first. Farid leading Meggie, because she couldn't see what he could. Nobody could. They made it to Dustfinger's in record time, without any obsticles. The fire elves and the panthers must have been happy that Meggie was away from all evil. For the time being.

It took only one knock on the door to have Dustfinger let them in the house. Roxanne looked gloomy under the candle-light. She looked as if she resented Meggie and Farid being there. "You two'll be staying in the barn 'til we find a suitible amount of wood to help you build your own shack on the farm." she said, snottily. The barn wasn't so bad.

Farid and Dustfinger led Meggie to the barn, so she could get some more rest. Farid had had all of the rest that he needed. He was going to stay up and make sure that Meggie didn't get captured again...ever. He was going to do all it took to make her feel safe. Unlike in her father's house. Or the house where she had stayed during the five years that she had been missing.

Meggie fell asleep instantly, despite the straw that was covered with a few blankets. She was so tired that Dustfinger and Farid's talking didn't bother her.

_She and Farid were walking through the forest. They were talking about the future and what was going to happen. She was thirteen again. Soon she had to sit down. It wasn't long before she was sleeping, and Farid was playing with the fire. That was when the kidnappers came. They had begun dragging Meggie away._

Meggie sat up with a start and screamed. It took seconds for Farid to get there. "What's wrong?"

"N-n-nothing. Just a b-bad dream." she was shaking and not because she was cold. She was afraid that Cheesface would come back and take her away again.

"It's alright. I'm here Meggs. I'll never leave you again, ever." he sat on the makeshift bed with her. He laid down with her, consoling her until she fell asleep again. When he was sure that she was asleep, he stood and walked outside.

**Three Months Later**

Farid knocked on the door and Jehan answered it. "What do _you _want?" he asked. He let Farid in, without waiting for an answer.

"Dustfinger?" he asked. As a reply, Dustfinger walked out of the back room, pushing a hand through his hair.


	9. Wake Up!

"What do you want Farid?" asked Dustfinger, rubbing a hand over his face.

"Um, I was wondering when we were going to start building the house. If-if you're too busy, I can always start on it." Farid walked to the table and sat down next to Dustfinger. He had a hopeful look on his face, like a dog wanting a treat.

"Today's good. Just be sure to get Meggie over here to help Roxanne with the garden." Farid stood, happy. He and Meggie had been living in the barn, all through the winter and had been frozen most of the time. Farid felt inadequate because he couldn't't't give her a house then. Now that changed.

Farid walked out to the barn and saw Meggie coming out of it, looking worried. Upon meeting, Meggie hugged him and exclaimed, "I was so worried about you."

"What do you mean Megs?" Farid started leading her to Dustfinger's house.

"When I woke and didn't see you I just..."

"Say no more. I need you to stay with Roxanne today. Me and Dustfinger are building the house and I want to be sure you're in safe hands."

"I don't need a babysitter Farid. I-"

"I know that, but it would put my mind at ease."

Meggie nodded and the entered Dustfinger's house. Roxanne was busy making Dustfinger and Farid's lunch. Meggie took the bread that she was handed and ate it, without the olive oil.

Hours later, after Dusfinger and Farid left, Meggie and Roxanne were in the garden, planting the herbs, when Meggie fainted. Roxanne, heard nothing, was planting some jasmine, when she did. Jehan was bringing Elena, his little sister, and Dimitrius, his little sister, out to play. He was the one to find Meggie, unconscious under the irises. "Mother! Meggie's not waking up!" he yelled out.

Rushing over, Roxanne yelled, "go get your dad and Farid. Hurry, I can't lift her myself." Jehan complied as she tried to revive Meggie.

Five minutes into trying to revive her, Farid and Dustfinger came over the hill. It took another two minutes to get to the garden. "Carry her into the house. Hurry I fear..." she didn't have to continue for them to know what could happen.

* * *

**a/n: dun dun dun...haha. ok...going to write the next chapter soon. i know this is short. But many, many thanks to Italiangurlinamessedupworld. Your reviews come the most. And thank you to the others who've read this story and haven't reviewed and to the others who have reviewed.**


	10. Stages

_Five minutes into trying to revive her, Farid and Dustfinger came over the hill. It took another two minutes to get to the garden. "Carry her into the house. Hurry I fear..." she didn't have to continue for them to know what could happen._

* * *

"Meggie!!! W-wake up!" Farid yelled into her ear. He was worried because this had never been a good sign in his old world. Roxanne gave a look to Dustfinger. He grabbed Farid and practically dragged him out of the house. 

"Dustfinger, I have to be in there..." he yelled, trying to break away. He was successful at first, then he was grabbed by Dustfinger again.

"Listen to me. She will be fine. Roxanne knows what she is doing. Trust me Farid." Dustfinger had sat on the ground and started making small rings of fire in the dirt. "Practice that new trick with me." Farid sat next to him and started making multiple shapes in the dirt.

* * *

Roxanne had never seen anything like it except when she was pregnant with Brianna. _But that's not possible. They aren't married yet._ She thought. She put her hand over the girl's forhead. It was burning up. She looked around and saw that Jehan was the only one left. "Son," she said, "retrieve the salts for me." with a nod he left for the cellar, to return with her "special" smelling salts. 

She took them from her son and uncorked the one that she thought would be the most smelling. She waved it in front of Meggie's nose and was happy to hear her cough. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. "What was that smell?" she asked.

With a laugh Roxanne stood and opened the door and called for Dustfinger and Farid. Farid shoved Dustfinger back and ran to Meggie. "Are you okay?" he asked her. He recieved a nod and saw Dustfinger whispering with Roxanne. He walked over to the two and asked, "What happened to her?"

"It's normal for her at this stage." Roxanne replied. Dustfinger was laughing so hard that he doubled over to try and hold it in.

"What do you mean 'stage?'" he asked. He was really clueless about what was going on with Meggie.

* * *

**a/n: i know this is short but i want to know if i should continue on this path or make it something different.**

**pm me if you have to or put it in your review**


	11. What the hell!

_"What do you mean 'stage?'" he asked. He was really clueless about what was going on with Meggie._

* * *

"Meggie is..." Dustfinger began, before falling to another fit of laughter. "Sorry Farid. I can't stop...lau-laughing.." 

"What my husband couldn't say is that Meggie is...Well you see Farid when you and Meggie...What I'm saying is that you're going to, er, be a...dad." Roxanne blushed as Farid's mouth dropped open. His eyes rolled in the back of his head and he crumpled on the floor. "Farid, are you alright?" she asked. When she didn't get a response she knelt down and put the smelling salts right under his nose.

"W-what?" Farid asked, as he came to. "Megs? You alright?"

"Farid, did you hear what I told you? Before you passed out?"

"Er, something about being a...WHAT THE HELL!" he jumped up from the floor and ran to Dustfinger. "IS THIS TRUE!?!?" When Dustfinger nodded he slumped to the floor and muttered, "I'm not ready to be a dad. I'm not ready. No. No. No. No. No. No. No." he kept rocking back and forth.

"Farid, you need to calm down." Dustfinger pulled Farid up and shook him a bit.

"How can I? My girlfriend's pregnant and I'm only twenty-two!"

* * *

**a/n: dont know how to go on. ideas are welcome. HELP!!! Review please.**


	12. Gone Again This time for forever

_"How can I? My girlfriend's pregnant and I'm only twenty-two!"_

_

* * *

_

"Farid! How can you say that? Seriously, I thought you would be excited rather than mad!" yelled Meggie from the bed that she had been placed in, after Dustfinger had been told the news.

"Megs, I-I...I'm not ready." Farid was trying to explain how this never happened to him with the other girls. It had never happened in his old world, and in this new one. "I-I-I...just...I don't thin-"

"HOW COULD YOU NOT BE READY TO BE A FATHER! YOU DID THIS TO ME AND EXPECTED ME TO THINK OF _YOUR_ FEELINGS! I DIDN'T WANT THIS TO HAPPEN OUT OF WHAT WE EXPERIENCED BUT IT DID! DIDN'T YOU LEARN ANYTHING FROM WHEN I WAS GONE??" She stood and ran out of the room crying. She ran from the farm and into the Wayless Wood. It was five minutes into running when she realized that she was too far deep in the Wood and it was getting dark. She didn't know how to light a fire, like Farid did. _Why did I run at this time of night?_ She asked herself. Soon she was cold, and wet, for it had started raining soon after she realized that it was idiotic for her to have run out into the Wood.

She started to drift off toward dreamland when she heard the snapping of a twig. She sat up with a start, and looked around. Only to see that it was too dark to see. _Crack!_ Went another twig. Now she was frightened. She didn't know what she would encounter, but she knew it was going to be bad.

She stood, and a log fell out from behind her makeshift fort. "Who goes there?" asked someone from the dark. When she didn't answer the male moved foreward, bringing with him the light off of a torch. "What's wrong, miss?" he asked.

"I-I-I..." she couldn't even talk for she was in the prescence of Lord William. Son of the Adder.

"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" he laughed. He snapped his fingers and three armed men pushed through the brush. The three armed men grabbed her arms and held her in front of him. The third man took the torch that Lord William held and created a bonfire of the wood that had been on the horse that he pulled. "Basta, you seem to know her." he said to the man holding Meggie's right arm.

"Yes, she looks familiar, but I don't know where from. I've never seen her around..." he stopped in awe and stared at Meggie. "How did you...?" he couldn't stop staring at her. She looked like Resa had, in the days of her captivity in Capricorn's village.

"P-p-please just let me go..." Meggie said, her voice shaking, and her lip whimpering. She was shaking, and not from the cold of the wind.

"So, Basta, is she as good as she is pretty?" asked Lord William. He was smiling one of those evil smiles. His red hair blew gently in the wind, as did the cotton of his clothing.

"I wouldn't know. Only that master of hers would. Why don't you tell the Lord how you became so...beautiful." Meggie stared at him. If looks could kill, he would have been on his way to the burning pits of hell by the time that that sentence had been out of his mouth. "Oh so the wench can be mean." he laughed at her. She suddenly moved her arm so that her elbow buried itself in his stomach, causing him to release her and groan. "You...bitch."

"That will teach you, Basta, for insulting a beautiful...woman." Lord William moved his hands over the clothing and armor. He was smoothing it down because apparently there was something to him besides the fact that he was the ruler of all of Cosimo's and his father's lands. "What are you doing out in the wood all alone, at night?"

"I-I-I...well I was mad and I couldn't convince F-...I don't know." she stammered. She didn't want to tell her whole story to a man that was as evil as the Shadow, Capricorn, and the Adder mixed together.

"A pretty young thing like you shouldn't be out here alone. You've no idea what...lurks out here. You need a man's protection."

"And that's supposed to come from who? Certainly you don't mean yourself right?"

He slapped her. The resounding _thwack_ rung throughout the wood. "That's not the worst that I can do. If you know what's best for you, I suggest you shut your mouth and follow me." He motioned for his three henchmen to grab her and follow him back to his castle. Basta, who had just gotten over the elbow to the stomach, roughly grabbed her arm and jerked her toward the direction of the Castle of Night.

She followed quietly. What other choice did she have. She didn't want to risk the life of her baby because of her mouth. The trip was long, and she never got to rest. It was almost as bad as the one five years ago. The only time that they stopped, it was to refresh the horse that Lord William rode on. She didn't get fed, but what berries that she picked at night. The whole way she was silent. As silent as a mouse is when he doesn't want the owner of the house to know that he was living in the walls.

The night that they arrived at the Castle of Night, it was a bittersweet hour. Meggie was taken to the dressing hall to be fitted for a gown that was for a Queen. She was tired and weak, and nearly collapsed on the feather pillowed bed that was in the dressing room.

Meggie sat on the floor of the room after the attendant went to get Lord William. "...and I want you to...yes I know that Basta...No..." Lord William was far away from the door that Meggie only heard snidbits of his conversation with Basta.

As he came closer to the room, Meggie moved farther away from the door. She was to the end wall when he opened the door and saw her in a red dress with gold trimmings on it. He stopped short when he saw her. His breath caught in his chest.

* * *

**a/n: what will happen? I don't know. Tell me what you think should happen and if i like the idea enough, then i'll use it, with your permission of course, though i might need some help writing it.**

**hurry and review so you can find out what happens.**


	13. Hostage to a Lord

_As he came closer to the room, Meggie moved farther away from the door. She was to the end wall when he opened the door and saw her in a red dress with gold trimmings on it. He stopped short when he saw her. His breath caught in his chest._

* * *

"Wh-what are you doing?" she asked, moving farther along the wall.

He moved up to her and whispered, "shh." He stroked her hair and pulled her into him. She was crying as he put her face against his chest and started rubbing her back. "Now, tell me why you were running, and why you were in the Wayless wood all alone."

"I-I was running from this farm. Roxanne and Dustfinger's farm. I was really upset at what their son, Farid, had said to me, so I ran. I didn't t-think of where I was going. I just...I just ran." she didn't know why she was trusting him. He was being...nicer than any other man had been.

"What did he say to hurt you? Was it something that only should be said between man and slave?" he asked. She nodded, burying her head deeper into his chest. "Do you want me to send Basta and Firefox after them?" he asked. She squeaked a little and shook her head. "You sure?" she nodded and looked up. He bent his head and kissed her. Almost immediately she pulled back and put her hands on his chest. "What's wrong?" he asked her.

"I-I-I...nothing...I just...can't...right now...and...please don't make me!" she looked at the door, and thought quickly about running.

"I wouldn't if I were you. There are guards all along the perimeter of the castle, if you would somehow escape." he had seen through her plot.

"Sir, the guests are starting to arrive." said Basta, interrupting their 'conversation.' Meggie silently thanked him. She thought she imagined him _winking _at her. _That's just absurd Meggie! _She thought.

* * *

**a/n: I know that it's short. I need somebody's help. I need them to help me write this next scene, with the elaborate dinner and ball. I have NO clue on what to do for it. Thanks for reading, please review on your way out.**


	14. Fighting, rape, and a baby all in one

When Lord William and Meggie stepped into the hall, everyone at the large, elegant tables stood. The women, who donned very elegant dresses, curtsied, while the men bowed. Everyone there respected William, and never contradicted him.

The large mahogony tables donned gold plates and glasses, while the silverware shone silvery in the light from the chandeliers. Everyone stood, waiting for Meggie and William to sit. William pulled out Meggie's chair, then sat himself. At the head of the table, of course.

The first course was nothing but a salad. Meggie didn't know what piece of cutlery to use, so she followed the male, who sat across from her. She soon got the hang of it and was comfortable, somewhat, with how the dinner was going. Every course after the first was more elegant than the last. Soon, the dinner was over, and the music began.

"Come, Meggie. We dance." William whispered into Meggie's ear, just soft enough so that not even the fire elf that was near him could hear it.

"No. I-I don't know how to da-" she started.

"You dare tell me, in my own home, that you refuse to dance with me?" He grabbed her arm and led her out to the dance floor. Her face contorted in pain, for he had a firm grip on her upper arm. The music started and they began the waltz, a new dance that was introduced by one of the minstrels, who now hung in the gallows.

"Please...let me go..." Meggie gasped. In response to her request, William firmly grasped her other arm, and made her cry in protest. He threw her out to the side of the floor, where Basta grabbed her and lead her to the dungeon. _One night down there, and she'll be ready to work with me, instead of against me._ He thought.

* * *

**Meanwhile on the other side of the forest:**

"Farid, why the hell did you say that?" asked Dustfinger. "Meggie needs to be loved, not hurt. You just tell her that you aren't ready to be a father, and let her leave. Into the Wayless Wood, no doubt. You should have considered what she was going through, and not your feelings. You need to find her before something happens, that you'll regret for the rest of your life." he stood and shook Farid.

"Don't you think I know that? I messed up. I'm only human. I'll find her. I just...don't feel right lying to her though." he moves to the open window, and looks out to the barn. "I don't want to be a father. I never want to be a father."

"Why not? Being a father is...the most...joyous thing in the world. It's worth everything that your wife...or in your case...girlfriend puts you through. Holding your son, or daughter, before anyone else, is an experience that stays with you for forever. You're telling me that you don't want that?"

"No, I don't. Ever since I was born, all the males in my life, in my old world, treated me like a dog. A slave. That's all I know. That's how I discipline someone. I don't want to put a child through that. You have no clue what that's really like. The only one that didn't do that to me was you...and I've only known you for five or six years."

"Don't you hear me? It doesn't matter what they did to you. You are your own person, and therefore you can do what you like in how you discipline someone. If you don't find Meggie, some other guy will find her, and she will marry him, if she wants a good life for herself, and your child. You will not know him, or her, if you don't find Meggie."

"No. I said I don't want that kid. I will not go to find her, just to take care of a...brat." Farid spat the words out, against his heart. He knew that he would fall for this kid if he let himself. He never wanted kids, as he had said, but only because his family didn't have the best geneology. Farid left the small farmhouse and walked to the empty barn. He recalled promising Meggie that he would never leave her. He silently cursed himself. He had to keep this promise, because he kept all of his promises.

He packed little clothing and the essentials for making a fire in the Wood. He was well on his way when darkness fell.

* * *

**In the Castle of Night:**

Meggie sat up in the small cell that Basta had put..no thrown..her in. She carefully felt all over, being sure that nothing..especially her stomach, was damaged. She didn't know why but she still trusted that Farid would help her out of this. She soon fell asleep.

_Something is wrong. So wrong._ Meggie thought, as she woke in the dank cell. She heard footsteps on the wood planked stairs. After seconds of breathlessness she saw torchlight. She stood, anticipating Basta. Instead was William himself.

He opened the barred door and lit the small torches in the cell. "Did you sleep well m'dear?" he asked, folding his arms across his chest.

"Yes I did." she replied, trembling. She had no clue as to what he was planning for her, but she knew it wasn't going to be good.

He grabbed her arms and pulled her close to him, crushing his mouth over hers. He held her arms to her sides with one hand, as the other roamed about her body. She tried to pull back, but he pushed her against the cell wall, blocking any route of escape. His hand started to untie her dress, but soon found it difficult. He took off his cloth belt and tied her hands behind her, then resumed untying her dress. It was soon off, and she stood with a plain slip covering her. He slid his pants off and pushed her down to the floor. She started sobbing, and pleading, for him not to do it, but he didn't listen. Instead he slapped her and she quieted. Her arms grew number as he slid his fingers inside of her. His arousal pulsed against her stomach, as he kissed down her throat.

He quickly pushed the slip above her head, and marveled in her beauty. He slid down, kissing her exposed skin, until his arousal was equal with her entrance. Without warning he plunged inside her quickly. Soon he came inside her and stood from her. "Get your dress back on and be up there," he pointed to the ceiling, meaning the main floor, "in three minutes, or I'll put you in the gallows and cut the rope myself." she nodded with tear-stained cheeks.

He left her, and she quickly untied the cloth from her hands. Without any help, she couldn't tie the dress up all the way, but had it on and was up on the main floor in half the time that was set.

* * *

**Farid in the Wayless Wood:**

Farid started walking as soon as dawn hit. He had a long way to go to reach the informant's tower. The man there worked for anyone who paid him, and was useful to Farid, more than anyone else could be.

At noon he reached the pond where he had first arrived in the Wood. That was five years ago. He ate the little amount of meat that he had managed to steal from the market.

Soon, after eating, he was asleep beside the pond. _Meggie was in a dungeon. Farid reached out to her, but saw that she wasn't alone. She was with Lord William, son of the Adder. He was hurting her. Farid began to walk toward him, when William left. Farid stared at his love, terrified, hurt, and confused. 'why Fard? Why did you say that to me?' she was looking away from him. Surely she couldn't see him. He opened his mouth when he saw her dematerializing._ With that he woke.

His 'kind' were known to have 'prophetic' dreams, but he had never beleived in them. Now he was sure that they were true. He didn't need Ezekiel anymore. He knew exactly where Meggie was being held.

* * *

**Castle of Night:**

Meggie stumbled up the creaky, wooden, stairs. She didn't want Lord William to hurt her, and she didn't want to risk her son's life. When she broke free of the dungeon stairs she saw William sitting in the throne, smugly. He pointed to the spot of floor to the right of the throne and she shuffled to it and sat, with her arms around her knees. He called in three maids and had them take Meggie up to her room to 'freshen up.'

They put her in a dark red dress with silver trimmings. They had to make it bigger, because she had begun to show. They asked her how she was ailing, and she didn't reply. They figured that Lord William would know, since she was his new fancy.

This routine when on for months and months, until Meggie woke to a horrible pain in her stomach, and a wet bed...

* * *

**a/n: i know, i'm horrible. i think this is the longest chapter that i've ever written. review and tell me what you think. oh and thanks to WeaponsMistress for the ideas for this chapter.**


	15. The Baby Is Here

**What Farid was doing, all those months...**

"Meggie!" he shouted, into the trees. He had been making his way through the courtyards, unseen. He knew it was an idiotic thing to be yelling her name, but he had to. He was so occupied in trying to find Meggie, that he didn't hear the footsteps behind him. Soon he was out cold.

_Running. Where to? 'Farid!' yelled someone. It was Meggie, in a simple red dress. The same that she had worn when she had first read them into the story. He saw her moving quickly toward him. He was just close enough to touch her cheeks, when she fell to the ground. 'NO!' he yelled to the ground. She was gone._

Groggily, Farid sat up. He was on a straw mattress. "Wh-what?" he asked, randomly.

"Shhh, dear. It's alright." said an elderly woman.

"Where am I?" he asked.

"At the top of the tallest tree in the Wayless Wood, where I so happen to live with my dears." Farid looked around and saw skeletons. Human skeletons, lining the walls.

"I-I really have to go ma'am."

"I'm sorry, but you're mine now."

She took ropes and tied Farid to the wall, like the skeletons, and gathered straw and leaves. She was stronger than she looked. She gagged him and went out.

Over a period of six months it took Farid three to escape once, then get caught by her, and another to earn her 'trust.' Then it took him the remaining two months to escape her clutches by saying that he would go to the market for her bread. As soon as he was away from the treehouse he ran toward the Castle of Night. He heard a woman's screams and looked up. He was at the southern most wall of the castle.

* * *

Meggie couldn't stop screaming. Her stomach was hurting, and these idiots were trying to calm her down. "I DON'T WANT TO BE CALM!" she screamed. Two of the girls grabbed her arms and held them down. "LET ME GO!" 

"Calm her." William ordered from the window.

"Miss Meggie, please, calm down. We can't get your baby out if you keep fighting." Meggie stared at the girl in bewilderment. She nodded and started pushing. She couldn't help her screams, for it was terribly painful. "Keep pushing, we can see it's head!"

Soon she felt a pressure being released, and heard a loud scream. "Miss, it's a little boy. Master, y-you have a son!" the girls said, excited. William rushed over to Meggie's side. They had been married for only three months.

"Marta, go tell the criers this good news." he ordered. The girl who had calmed Meggie left the room. "Jenah, clean him up."

The other girl took the water from the basin and washed the boy. William walked over tothe bed and sat besideMeggie. Jenah walked over with the baby and handed him tohismother. "What shall his namebe?" Williamasked her.

"I-it shall be..."

* * *

**a/n: ooooh, cliffie!!!**

**vote for his name in my poll on my profile**

**and please review on your way out!!**


	16. Father And Son Are Together Again

**Disclaimer: I am not Cornelia Funke!**

* * *

_The other girl took the water from the basin and washed the boy. William walked over to the bed and sat beside Meggie. Jenah walked over with the baby and handed him to his mother. "What shall his name be?" William asked her._

_"I-it shall be..."_

* * *

"...Alahn" Meggie told William. He smiled down at the sleeping form.

"A good, strong name." he said, taking the bundle from Meggie. She frowned at him, but saw that the maids had come back in and had brought clean nightclothes for her to change into. They helped her stand and change out of the messy gown that she was in. Then they took the wash basin from the edge of the bed and helped her clean herself off. William was standing by the window, holding Alahn and showing him all of the Wayless Wood. He was talking about how it was mysterious and wonderous.

Meggie was in a nice, clean bed, and night gown when he returned with Alahn. He handed over the boy to Meggie and climbed into the bed. She looked tired to him, so he didn't try anything. Meggie looked down at her son and saw that his hair was a dark brown colour. He had really small hands that curled around her finger. She smiled down at him and cooed as he started to fall asleep. The maid, Jenah, took himfromMeggie andput him inthe small cradle that was in theadjoining room. There, she would sleep, and watch over Alahn. Slowly, Meggie drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Farid was at the beach, where Dustfinger had taught him how to make himself invisible. He had already made the fire and water mate, and was rubbing the fairy's soot all over his chest, arms, and face. He looked up toward the Castle and saw that the guards had been doubled. He looked around for a place to stand, where he would easily see a sneak, coming up to the castle. He stood near the trees that stood outside the gates, waiting. He didn't have to wait long.

The Barn Owl, who was over one hundred years old, rode his horse up to the gates. When the guards at the gate questioned him he simply said, "Lord William sent for me to care for his and Lady Meggie's new son." Farid's mouth dropped open at this news. He quickly followed the Barn Owl into the Castle and up to the Master's Quarters. _Meggie and William? They have a son?_ Farid's mouth became dry as he followed Barn Owl deeper into the Castle. He marked his path with soot from his hands, but only a little for if he used too much, the spell wouldn't work anymore. Within three knocks on the wooden door, it opened with William standing at the door.

"Ah, Barn Owl. Many thanks to you for making the perilous journey up here, again." he said to the ancient man. He stepped aside and let him in, with Farid rushing past him, before shutting the door.

"My dear William, has she been well? Any weakness throughout the day? Trouble feeding him?" very simple questions, but Farid held onto them for a long time, wondering if any were a yes or a no answer.

"She's been fine, my good friend. The boy's feeding just well, very hungry all day. The trouble isn't my wife, my friend, it's my son. I wonder if there is some disease at work, for he looks nothing like me, or any in my family. Meggie won't answer anything when I approch this subject. Perhaps you could help me understand this whole...situation?"

"Hmm, not look like his father? That's something I've never heard of. I'll be delighted to help you out, but on a few conditions."

"Anything, old friend."

"One, you must leave for forty-eight hours. That's two days. Two, I must have all the stuff that I need, no questions asked. And three, you mustn't ask me anything about the results if Meggie doesn't want me to tell you. These are the basic laws of being a Physician. Do you agree to these conditions, _old friend_?" 

William looked longingly toward the bed, where Meggie lay sleeping, and where Farid stood, invisible to everyone, looking at her pale form. "I...agree. Where must I go though?"

"Who knows. Go out at sea on an expediton for these two days. Do what you like. Nobody here will stop you from doing it. Now go, I have the tools that I need for tonight." William scampered out the door. "He's gone Meggie." he said to Meggie's apparent limp form.

She opened one eye, to be sure that he was gone, and then sat up, knowing that he wasn't there. "Thanks for coming to help me." she said, looking around for another person.

Upon seeing her looking around he said, "I'm sorry, I couldn't find him anywhere. I looked at Dustfinger's and they said that he was gone since months before tonight. Many months before tonight. I looked all around the Wood and didn't hear anything of him. I think he may have p-"

"NO! I refuse to belive that. You cannot know it. You cannot-" she stopped, seeing her name on the stone wall. In fire.

* * *

**a/n: ooh, I'm such the little devil aren't I? Thanks to all of those who sent me a message, or voted on the poll to help me get the baby's name. Alahn is the best character that I've made up. Review now, and I'll update it sooner, but review later, and it'll be a LONG time before I update. Trying to get ten reviews in a week or so. Thanks to all who read and reviewed, and those who just read it. Thanks!**


	17. I Will Always Love You Til The Day I Die

**Disclaimer: I am not Cornelia Funke!**

* * *

_"NO! I refuse to belive that. You cannot know it. You cannot-" she stopped, seeing her name on the stone wall. In fire._

* * *

Meggie walked over to where the firey letters were on the wall. "H-how..."

"I'm behind you Meggs." Farid said, walking toward her. He was yet invisible, but the trick was fading quickly. She turned toward him and he instantly enveloped her in his arms. She started sobbing as he stroked her hair. "I'm sorry I said those things. I-it looks like I'm too late to take it back though."

"W-what do you mean? I'm so miserable here." she burrowed her head into his chest, and clutched him tightly. He held her to him for a good ten minutes before answering. He didn't want to spoil the moment.

"Meggs, you're married to that..that ungrateful being of a man. You cannot leave him because he'll have you hunted down. I won't allow you to die because of me. Plus, now our...son...will have a good rasing and will...know more things that a fire-eater can teach him." Farid was crying the last part. He wanted nothing more that to know his son, but he also cared for his being and Meggie's life.

"Farid I could care less about him. I want...no need...you. You're my love, and I never want to leave you. Ever. I don't care if William can provide more for Alahn. I think you'd do just fine on your own." Farid was completely visible now, and Meggie could see his tears. "D-do you want to see him? Your son?"

"I would love that." Meggie took his hand and led him to the next room, where the maids had been staying until Meggie had dismissed them, saying that she would prefer to take care of her son, instead of having other girls doing it for her. They walked through the door and he saw the small, wooden, cradle that held a black haired, sleeping form. Meggie picked Alahn up, and he opened his eyes, revealing coal black irises. She held him out to Farid, and once he was holding his son, she helped him to hold him the correct way. "He's so..."

"I know. He looks like you. Farid, I..." she was standing to the side, looking at Alahn's father with curious eyes. When realizing she was speaking to him, he turned his head toward her.

"Meggie, I don't ever want to leave him. I...I'm sorry about what I said before. I was being an unsensitive jackass."

"It's ok...I know what you were feeling..it was all so sudden. I don't want you to leave either." she was sobbing into her hands now, and the Barn Owl hurried over to her, to comfort her.

Farid slowly walked to the cradle and gently laid his son on the blankets. Then he walked to Meggie and enveloped her in a large hug. "Shhh...don't cry darling." he rubbed up and down her back.

"What are we going to do? How are we going to sneak away with Alahn? There's no way that William will allow this."

"Allow? You are your own person, Meggs. He doesn't own you. Nobody does."

"But he does Farid. He does! I can't stop him..." she sat on the floor, and sobbed into her knees. 

"We'll figure this out. By my heart, which belongs to you and our son, I will help you. I will always find a way back to you, no matter what the situation becomes. I love you Meggie, til the day that my body is put in this cold ground, I will always love you."

* * *

**a/n: i know, it's a short chapter, but i'm running out of things to say and stuff. i might do two or three more chapters after this and maybe a sequal. tell me if you like it please! oh and please review!!**


	18. Reunited in another way

**Disclaimer: I am not Cornelia Funke!**

* * *

_"We'll figure this out. By my heart, which belongs to you and our son, I will help you. I will always find a way back to you, no matter what the situation becomes. I love you Meggie, til the day that my body is put in this cold ground, I will always love you."_

* * *

Farid and Meggie woke in the middle of that night. They had heard something moving in the room. Farid put his arm on Meggie's shoulder, making her stop trying to get up. Farid stands and walks toward the door, where he thought the noise had come from. He heard the shuffling sound again and grabbed the nearest piece of firewood. He raised it and opened the door. There sat Gwin and Jinks, scratching the door and wall with their horns. "Damn martens." Farid said, pushing the two martens into the room. Once he closed the door he walked back over to the bed.

"What was it?" Meggie asked, as Farid pulled her to his body. He didn't answer her because Gwin jumped on the bed, who was being chased by Jinks. He chattered at Jinks and stalked up to Farid. He rubbed up against Farid, waiting for him to stroak his back.

"Dammit Gwin, get off the bed!" Farid said, pushing the martens off of the bed. He snuggled up to Meggie, making her laugh. He started kissing her stomach, making her lay back on the bed. He pulled back and looked into her eyes, which were sparkling from the moon that was shining through the windows. He slowly lifted the white nightgown until it was just above her breasts. He smiled and moved a strand of hair from her face. He bent his head and took one her erect nipple in his mouth.

Meggie moaned in ecstasy as he massaged her other breast. He suddenly switched his mouth to her other breast and lifted, flattened, and rounded the other. He lifted his head and looked at her. Her head was tipped back, until the ends of her hair were above her head. She arched as he moved down, kissing down her stomach, and even further; to her moist center.

Before she could object, Farid started licking her folds, making her moan. He could tell by how she was clutching his hair, and pushing his head down, that she was ready for him.

Meggie pulled Farid up, and started removing his shirt. He chuckled to himself as she got the fabric tangled. He moved her hands from his shirt to his pants, which she quickly took off, so he could remove his shirt.

Soon, they both were fully un-dressed and Meggie was kissing Farid's chest. She kissed down his torso until she reached his manhood, and grasped it in her hands. She looked up and saw Farid's eyes shut, and his hands clutching the sides of the bed. She started moving her hand up and down, then massaged the shaft, slowly at first, then gradually quickening. All too soon, Farid grabbed her hand and pulled her up, so he was eye level with her. He turned them, so he was just above her, and swiftly entered her. He waited a moment for her to adjust to his size before moving in and out of her. As he pulsed inside her, Meggie felt places in her heart open up, that she didn't even know were there.

For the time that they were joined as one, they both felt whole. All too soon, though, Meggie's body shuddered as she came for him. Seconds after that, Farid released himself into her body. Farid fell to her side as they finished, and they fell asleep, tired from the love making, and tired from being woken up by the two martens, who were on the window ledge, chattering to the night sky.

* * *

**a/n: thought'd id give you guys something to go on, while i try to plan the next chapter. reveiw please, and tell me if this lemon was good. i know that it's short, so please don't kill me. i'm just having a little trouble with some writer's block and i'm working on a story that i want to get published. Oh, and i'm looking for a beta for this story so PM me about it, or e-mail me if you can.**


	19. Thrown Away

**Disclaimer: I am not Cornelia Funke!**

* * *

_For the time that they were joined as one, they both felt whole. All too soon, though, Meggie's body shuddered as she came for him. Seconds after that, Farid released himself into her body. Farid fell to her side as they finished, and they fell asleep, tired from the love making, and tired from being woken up by the two martens, who were on the window ledge, chattering to the night sky._

* * *

The two woke the next morning, feeling content. Farid wrapped his arms around Meggie and they walked into Alahn's room. They saw their son sleeping peacefully. They sat in the chairs by the crib for awhile until the trumpets sounded the return of William. "Farid, you have to leave. . . "

"But. . . Meggie, we're in this together. . ."

"Farid, you can't fight him off. . . even my father wouldn't be able to fight him off. . . you have to leave for your own safety. . . take Alahn with you. . . that way he'll be safe."

"But what will you tell _him_?"

"That he. . . d-died. It's the only way to explain why he's gone."

"I'm going to miss you Meggie. Promise me that you'll find a way out. . ."

"Of course I promise. I'm going to miss you too." they briefly hugged and Farid climbed into the dirty linen cart. Meggie had a servant wheel it out into the forest before William walked in. "W-William. . . " she stuttered as he grabbed her by the shoulders.

"My spies have told me that you had a visitor. . . that stayed in _our_ bed. Am I correct?" his voice contained a vicious bite to it.

"No. . . you're not right." she said, standing straight. "And if you have spies on me the I'm leaving this. . . castle." she started walking toward the door, but he blocked it.

"The only way that you're going to leave here is if it's in the gallows. Do you want to die. . . " he looked around. "Where's my son?"

"He died when you were gone. . . the Barn Owl couldn't save him. I want to leave here. It has too many. . . bad memories for me. . . please?"

"No. . . you are _my_ wife and I won't allow you to leave the castle. There is no need for you to leave. We can just have more sons."

"But I don't _want _to. Why did you even capture me?"

"You're Cosimo's grandaughter, are you not?"

"No I'm not. My name is Meggie Folchart, daughter of Mortimer and Resa Folchart. I don't even know who Cosimo is."

"Guards. . . get this imposter out of here. . . !" three guards ran into the room and drug Meggie out of the room and threw her into the woods, conviniently where Farid was hiding with Alahn, waiting for night.

* * *

**A/N: was this good? sorry that i took so long. . . please review and tell me if you like it. thanks.**


	20. Fin

**Disclaimer: I am not Cornelia Funke!**

* * *

_"Guards. . . get this imposter out of here. . . !" three guards ran into the room and drug Meggie out of the room and threw her into the woods, conviniently where Farid was hiding with Alahn, waiting for night._

* * *

Meggie looked up from where she had been thrown. Farid stood before her, hand held out. She quickly took his hand and he helped her up. Then she noticed the small carrier, where Alahn lay sleeping, made of wood. "Where did this come from?" she asked, pointing to the carrier.

"I made it. I couldn't hold him _all_ of the time so I fashioned that. I wasn't planning on seeing you again. At least not for awhile when I made it. What are you doing here anyway?" he asked, motioning for her to sit.

"Well, I was thrown out of the castle because William thought that _I_ was Cosimo's lost daughter, or something like that." she put her head on his lap and started drifting off to sleep. He smoothed her hair down.

She had been asleep for hours when Farid woke her. "Time to move." he said, pulling her up. He picked up the carrier and grabbed her hand. He lead them through the woods. They were walking for a long time when they came to a large tree. They rested there before continuing.

It was past midnight when Farid knocked on Dustfinger's door. He was met by a small ball of fire. He quickly extinguished it, then saw Dustfinger. "Do you know what time it is boy?" he asked. He looked around and saw a sleepy Meggie. "Get in here before you both catch a cold. I won't have Roxanne chiding me about it." He ushered them in and glanced at the carrier that Alahn was in. He put a loaf of bread and a bowl of olive oil in front of them. The two greedily ate, while Roxanne walked out to the well to fetch water. "Who's this little guy?" Dustfinger asked, picking up Alahn.

"That's our son." Farid said, finishing his bread. "His name's Alahn."

"He's so adorable!" Roxanne cooed. Just then Alahn chose to wake up. "Shh..." Roxanne soothed him while Meggie finished eating.

"Your house is still up, if you want to live in there." Dustfinger said, standing. Farid nodded and lead Meggie, who was now holding Alahn, out to the house. Roxanne waved to the group.

Farid and Meggie settled into their small house, that was equipped with a nursery for Alahn, easily. They put Alahn to bed, after Meggie fed him, and crashed on their bed. They slept until Dustfinger threw a bucket of water onto their heads. They noticed that there were new clothes on the chairs, and no sign of Alah. "Roxanne's got him. Don't worry, we wouldn't let anyone come here without our permission." Dustfinger said, noticing 'the look' in Meggie's eyes. She nodded and he left.

Meggie and Farid dressed quickly and met Roxanne in her garden. Alahn was laying on a blanket, trying to catch the butterflies that fluttered around the plants. "He's just like his daddy." Roxanne said, laughing. "Soon he'll want to play with fire." As if it were a cue, Jehan ran out of the house.

"Farid!! 'Member you promised to teach me to be a fire-eater?" Farid groaned, which caused Jehan to laugh.

"After I eat." Farid said, walking toward the house.

Meggie stayed out with Alahn and Roxanne. "Everything is going to turn out." Roxanne said, looking at the younger woman. "Motherhood is everything that is wonderful, and sometimes it's things that aren't. You'll get used to it." the two women laughed. Meggie followed the older woman, after picking her son up, into the house.

**Ten Years Later**

Meggie and Alahn, and a baby girl, were at the market, where the motley folk performed for the villagers and pesants. "Momma, are we gonna see daddy perform?" Alahn asked, picking up his sister's toy.

"I don't know. Here, take your sister," Meggie handed a little girl to Alahn. "I want you to watch her, alright?" He nodded his head. "I'm going to visit grandpa Dusty." Meggie walked off toward a small band of peasants, who were gathered around an aging fire-eater. "Dustfinger." she said to the old man.

"Hello Meggie. How's my grandkids doing?" he asked.

"Alahn's watching Keara while I talk to you. Alahn wants to see Farid perform, but I can't find him. Do you know where he is?"

"No...I don't." Meggie stared at the old man. She could tell that he was lying.

"Please, Dustfinger. Alahn hardly ever gets to see his father, and if you know where he is, please tell me."

"Meggie, you'll never be able to see him again. Your father read him back into his own book. That's why you haven't seen him these past few months."

Meggie fell to the ground.

Alahn saw his mother drop to the ground. He put Keara down, inches away from their mother and helped her up. He turned to pick his sister up again, only to find her gone. He ran around looking for her, but didn't see her. Not until he reached the gate did he see the masked rider, on a chesnut horse, riding off into the Wayless Wood with Keara. He vowed to find her and bring her back home. He would keep up the search until he died doing it.

**A/N: Okay, this is the ending to the story. Now if you caught the cliffie at the end, I might do a sequal. Key word 'might.' PLease review. the little button is right there. -points to button.- lol.**


End file.
